


Take It Slow

by sinnerqueen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, MILFs, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerqueen/pseuds/sinnerqueen
Summary: Lireesa's got a new toy for Valeera to try out but it might be a bit too much even for her. The new toy isn't the only new thing Lireesa's introducing to their relationship.
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! More raw smut, but this time with FEELINGS. Again, Tres drew some fantastic art to this scene and you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/sinnergami/status/1254441198040670208). 
> 
> Please give her some love and enjoy!
> 
> Technically takes place in the bond au universe!

Lireesa leaned over, nuzzling gently behind Valeera's ear. "Go take a shower Ms. Sanguinar."

Valeera hummed, tipping her head towards the nuzzling. "Already? But you haven't even touched me yet."

"Then make it a quick one." Lireesa raked her teeth against Valeera's earlobe. "I have a few preparations to make while you do."

"Or I can watch..." Valeera shuddered as the sharp edges of Lireesa's fangs grazed the sensitive bit of flesh and she turned around in Lireea's loose hold to drape her arms around her neck. She pressed the full length of her body against the older woman and tipped her head to kiss her softly. "You can even tie me up if you want," she murmured against Lireesa's lips.

Lireesa chuckled softly, her lips brushing against Valeera's as she spoke," Would you like that Valeera? Being tied to my bed, our bed, unable to touch, only able to watch as I strip myself naked and prepare myself for your pleasure?"

Valeera groaned at the thought, her entire body warming in anticipation. She pressed her mouth against Lireesa's, pouring that desire, that need into the kiss.

Lireesa humored her, letting the younger woman press her tongue into her mouth as they kissed. She even let Valeera pull her jacket off, dropping her arms just long enough for the sleeves to come off and for the garment to fall to the ground. She put her hands back on Valeera's hips and held her there as she stepped back, breaking the kiss. She schooled her features, letting the cool impassive persona that she knew made Valeera weak settle over her like a cloak. "Go shower."

Valeera shuddered again, feeling heat pool between her legs at the command.

Lireesa palmed her cheek and leaned in, brushing her lips against her forehead. "Be a good girl and you will be well rewarded."

"Yes ma'am." Valeera didn't back up right away. She grabbed Lireesa by her tie and pulled her in for a hard kiss that curled her toes before stepping back with a playful wink. "But only because I feel like behaving for you today."

Lireesa shook her head and gave Valeera's ass a playful swat as the younger woman made her way to the bathroom. Once she heard the water run, she began her preparations.

Valeera bit her lip as she showered. She wondered what Lireesa had in store and her hand wandered between her legs as her imagination ran wild. She felt a slight wave of hesitation when the pad of her finger brushed up against her clit and then she pressed harder. Lireesa hadn't said she couldn't give herself a little warm up.

By the time Valeera was done with her shower, she'd come to the thought of grinding into Lireesa's mouth. While it'd been nice, it was nothing close to what she knew the older woman could do to her. It was part of what she loved about her. Lireesa always knew how to push her past her boundaries to a glorious end. She dried her hair quickly and pulled it back into a ponytail. She opted to stride naked and confident back into Lireesa’s room and stopped her in tracks as soon as she saw her.

The Ranger-General of Silvermoon sat naked at the foot of her bed with the thickest toy Valeera had ever seen jutting up proudly between her legs. From where she stood, she could see a layer of overlapping scales along the sides and underside of the toy creating a line of prominent ridges going all the way down to the base. It had a gentle curve to it that ended with a wide but slightly tapered head pointing upwards towards Lireesa’s belly. It was even cast in a brilliant crimson red material with swirls of gold; Valeera's personal colors. Black leather straps wrapped around Lireesa's hips and thighs, holding the massive toy in place. Valeera wondered if the other end was textured. Knowing the older woman, it probably was.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"Do you like it Ms. Sanguinar?” Lireesa asked, as if she was asking if Valeera liked a certain dress or a particular kind of dagger.

“It’s definitely not what I was expecting from you tonight,” Valeera said as she sauntered closer. She smirked knowingly as Lireesa’s eyes trailed slowly down her body and then back up again. It always gave her a small thrill knowing that the older woman admired her body as much as she did when she must have had an untold number of lovers in the past. Of course, she was probably one of the more memorable ones on that string considering she managed to keep Lireesa’s attention for this long. That knowledge made her feel a surge of pride and had her throw an extra sway in her hips that she knew Lireesa greatly appreciated.

"And just what were you expecting Ms Sanguinar?" Lireesa murmured when Valeera drew close enough that their knees were practically touching.

Valeera bent down and placed her hands on Lireesa's thighs. "Mmm, many things really. Ideally, you in my mouth at some point."

Lireesa hummed and leaned forward to kiss her. Her tongue licked along Valeera's fangs and into her mouth, keeping it just slow and heated enough that Valeera's fingers dug into her muscular thighs. She grunted softly into the kiss in response and placed her hands over the younger woman's, stroking the backs of them until they relaxed. She pulled back then, gazing at Valeera's face.

The younger woman looked flush, her eyes still mostly closed from the sensation of the kiss. She leaned forward to chase after Lireesa's lips but Lireesa squeezed her hands. Valeera opened her eyes with a huff and a pout. "That all ma'am?"

"This is just the beginning Ms. Sanguinar." Lireesa said calmly. "Now, on your knees."

Valeera eyes widened, a surge of heat dropping straight to her core at the order and she swallowed out of anticipation. Her eyes dropped to the toy as she sank to her knees, keeping her hands on Lireesa's thighs. Lireesa spread her legs to let her draw closer and she took a deep breath.

The Ranger-General smelled as she always did, of pine and ink and arcane dust but this close to her, she could also smell the heady scent of her arousal and it made her mouth water. She glanced up and met Lireesa's steel grey eyes. Like most times when they played like this, her gaze was cool, appraising, watching to see what she would do next. Valeera smirked at her and leaned forward, running her tongue along the ridges that decorated the underside of the toy.

She watched as Lireesa's abs flexed from the sudden and sharp inhale. Valeera smiled and proceeded to run her tongue over as much of the toy as she could, scooting closer and turning her head to get to the sides. She had to use one hand to hold it in place as she licked it. Up close and actually touching the toy gave her a new found appreciation for just how wide the toy was. She could just barely wrap her hand around the shaft. To make things interesting, small bumps lined the sides of the toy while the side angled towards Lireesa was mostly smooth with faint ripples. It had some give when she squeezed it with her fingers but she could feel the firm core beneath the softer textured layer of the toy.

She really couldn't wait to get this thing inside her.

Lireesa must have sensed her impatience because she reached down and started stroking Valeera's hair. "We have all the time in the world Ms. Sanguinar. I'd rather you be comfortable than rush this," she murmured. Her hand ran along Valeera's hair to her ear, stroking along the edge of it and rubbing her fingertips gently along the pointed tip.

Valeera moaned and bared her fangs, biting into the side toy.

LIreesa hissed and reached down, tweaking one of Valeera's nipples. "Behave."

Valeera yelped at the sudden sharp pain but it only served to arouse her further. "And if I don't?"

"Then maybe I will tie you up, let you reflect on your life's choices up to this point."

Valeera shivered. "Is it really a punishment if I'm going to enjoy it?"

"Would you like that instead Ms. Sanguinar?" Lireesa reached for the buckles that held her harness in place.

Valeera's eyes widened and her hands shot out to stop Lireesa's. "Wait." She looked up and gave her her best pout. "I didn't say I actually wanted that, right now at least."

"Then what do you want?"

Valeera looked down at the toy and then up at Lireesa, reaching down to grip the toy gently with one hand again. "I want you inside me, stretching me like I'd never been stretched before." She paused, biting her lip. "And then I want to come on your cock."

Lireesa's nostrils flared and the silver-grey of her eyes darkened into slate. She exhaled and picked up a bottle of clear viscous fluid, pressing it into Valeera's hand. "What a vulgar mouth. You're lucky it's as skilled as it is vulgar or you'd be punished for using such language towards the Ranger-General of Silvermoon."

Valeera smirked as she took the bottle of lube and began pouring a generous amount on her hand. "Is it vulgar if it's true?"

"Get to work Valeera," Lireesa growled.

"Yes ma'am."

Valeera worked diligently. She took her time with the lube, making sure that every downward stroke applied at least some pressure down onto Lireesa. Her guess that Lireesa had the base textured for her own pleasure was proven correct when she heard Lireesa's breath hitch and watched as her hips started subtly shifting in time with each press. She grinned widely, putting a hand on the older woman's thigh to hold her still while she carefully spread the lubricant over the toy, making sure there were sufficient amounts of it, even under the ridges. "Do you think you can come like this? On my knees with my hand around your cock, grinding it into you?" She applied more pressure and twisted her wrist just enough for the base to shift against Lireesa.

A sharp intake of breath and the quietest of moans was her reward followed by Lireesa tugging lightly at her hair. "Weren't you the one who wanted to ride it Valeera?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I want to make you feel good first. I want you to know how much I'm looking forward to taking all of you inside me." Her eyes blazed, blue suffused over green and Lireesa felt something jolt loose in her chest.

"Very well then. Once and then I want you on my lap." Lireesa settled back, bracing herself with one hand flat on the bed while the other toyed with Valeera's bangs.

"Yes ma'am," Valeera murmured and applied more of the lubricant to her hand. She gripped the toy as firmly as she could; not an easy task given the size and slickness. Hunching over it, she started to press kisses onto the golden skin just above Lireesa's harness as she ground the toy into her. Lireesa was quiet, she always was when not issuing orders or giving praise, so Valeera could only rely on her own sharp hearing and the subtle shifting patterns of Lireesa's breathing. She peered up at her from below as she twisted her wrist, driving the base against her at different angles.

Seeing how the Ranger-General of Silvermoon had her shoulders hunched forward, eyes closed and brows furrowed in what could be pain or pleasure, sent a thrill of pleasure and power down her spine. A twist of her wrist had the older woman grunting and her hips twitching. Valeera smiled to herself and pulled back so she could properly watch Lireesa's expressions as she repeated the action.

Lireesa grunted her pleasure with quiet breathes, focusing on the way the textured base rubbed snugly against her clit. Each angle caught her clit in a different way and she could feel the pleasure winding up. Valeera must have sensed that she was close because suddenly her fingers were digging into her thigh as the toy ground harder and harder against her. She rocked up against the toy, her entire body clenching as her relief washed over her.

Valeera watched as Lireesa's clenched and then released in a wave of small spasms. The grip on her bangs were almost painful but she was used to the pull, so she ignored it. She stared in awe instead as she worked Lireesa down from her climax.

Lireesa opened her eyes slowly, her breathing slightly labored. "Up."

Valeera scrambled to her feet, already wet enough that she could feel a trail of her arousal coating her inner thigh. Watching Lireesa come always had that effect on her. She clambered over the older woman's lap, resting her clean hand on her shoulder to balance herself. Lireesa put her hands on either side of Valeera's hips, helping stabilize her as she settled into a hovering position over the toy. "Don't be afraid to take it slow Valeera," she warned. "This is quite a bit bigger than anything you've taken up to this point."

"I'll be fine," Valeera said with a cheeky grin as she grasped the slick shaft of the toy and slowly lowered herself onto it.

She wasn't fine.

The toy was definitely slick enough and she was more than wet enough to theoretically just sink down but only the head and the first of the ridges made it inside her before she felt the painful sting that just crossed the line from pleasure to pain and had to stop. "Belore," she breathed, "That's thick." She shifted her weight, wincing at how the toy stretched her. Lireesa tightened her grip on her hips but was otherwise still, letting Valeera set the pace.

"Is it too thick?" Lireesa glanced down, looking at where the head had disappeared behind a tuft of carefully trimmed blonde hair. There was still quite a ways to go and she was worried Valeera might hurt herself before admitting defeat.

Valeera merely grunted, shifting her hips and then lifting herself off the toy before lowering herself back down again. "It's.. Oh gods..." She kept working herself slowly onto it, only pulling back when the sting got too much. "It's almost too thick."

Lireesa's grip tightened immediately and she used her considerable strength to keep Valeera in place. "Let me change it out. I have something smaller."

Valeera whined when Lireesa stopped her from sinking down. "No, please don't. I said almost. I can take it, it's just... It's just going to take more time than I expected."

"Take all the time you need Ms. Sanguinar," LIreesa murmured.

Valeera breathed in deep and slowly worked her way down the shaft. It was slow going but every inch she took in brought a new wave of pleasure over her. As expected, the ridges and the bumps dragged against her inner walls, rubbing up against places she hadn't actually thought were sensitive to that sort of sensation. It was surprisingly hard work and her thighs started to burn from the controlled up and down motion. "Heh," she managed to gasp out when another ridge slipped into her. "Looks like.. Nnn.. I won't need leg... Ah! Day with this toy."

Lireesa chuckled and leaned in, nuzzling at Valeera's breasts. "You're doing very well to endure this Ms. Sanguinar. It's been a pleasure watching you fight to take in as much as you can. Your determination is truly an inspiration to us all."

"Heh... Just.. Just you wait... Oh shit!" Valeera hissed in pain when she dropped a little too hard, a little too fast.

Lireesa was there immediately, lifting her up and pressing soothing kisses along her collarbone. "It's okay. You're okay Valeera," she murmured. "I've got you. Take your time."

"Lireesa," Valeera exhaled, dropping her head down to press her forehead against Lireesa's. She was quivering in her arms. The toy really was almost too much. The fullness stretched her further than she ever imagined she could handle and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to fully take it in.

"Shhh.. I have you Dalah'surfal. Let me help," Lireesa murmured softly. Her grip shifted to Valeera's ass and despite Valeera's sweat slicked body, she was able to lift her and bring her back down slowly onto the toy. She kept her eyes trained on Valeera's face, watching for when the moment that the pain and the fullness became too much. She repeated this action over and over again even as her biceps burned but bit by bit, Valeera was managing to take more of it.

Valeera glanced down through half-lidded eyes and saw that there wasn't much left now, maybe the width of two fingers at most. "S-stop," she gasped and Lireesa did. "Let me.. Let me do the rest."

"Are you sure?" Lireesa looked worried, "If this is too much for you, we can do this a different way."

Valeera shook her head emphatically, feeling her damp hair drag across her back. "N-no. I want..." Slowly, she started to raise her hips on her own accord, "I want to ride you. I want you beneath me watching me when I take you all in. Please." She sounded desperate. She needed this, not for Lireesa's sake but for her own.

Lireesa was silent for a long moment and then sighed. "Okay. But slowly. Can you do that for me Ms. Sanguinar?"

"Yes," Valeera hissed, the sound long and drawn out as she took over. Her hands gripped Lireesa's shoulders, neither of them caring that she was smearing sticky lubricant all over her broad muscled shoulders. Lireesa kept one hand cupped beneath her ass to support her weight if it became too much but the other crawled over her back to pull her close. Valeera leaned in at her urging, her forehead pressed against the older woman's.

Lireesa tipped her head up to kiss her softly, whispering words of encouragement and praise against her lips at each pass. It made Valeera shiver and somehow made it easier to take more in, to go down further. The sensation was immense. Something was building within Valeera, something she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for but it was building nonetheless.

"That's it. You're almost there, just a little more Dalah'surfal. You can do it."

Dalah'surfal. My Beloved.

Hearing the words fall so softly from Lireesa's lips a second time was enough for Valeera to sink all the way down, pelvis grinding against the leather straps that held the toy in place. "AH!" She cried out, eyes squeezed shut as she came from the sheer depth and fullness of the toy. She didn't jerk or bounce like she normally might have when she came on Lireesa's lap but shuddered almost violently, each clench around the toy sending another wave of pleasure through her.

Lireesa kissed her softly as she came, rubbing her back and hip in soft soothing circles as she felt her shake over her and around her. "Good girl," she whispered, "You did so well for me. So very well." Valeera only whimpered in response but slowly her breathing returned to normal and the shaking stopped. She stayed where she was though, buried to the hilt and pressed up against the older woman who had moved from rubbing her back and hip to the sides of her breasts.

"Mmmmm," Valeera turned her head to nuzzle affectionately at LIreesa's jaw. Her body was adjusting to the thickness of the toy and the burn of being stretched felt good now, like how muscles burned after a good exercise.

"Did you enjoy that Valeera?" Lireesa asked softly, reaching up to tip her head back so she could see her.

Valeera gave her a small, almost shy smile, "It was wonderful." She paused, "You called me dalah'surfal."

Lireesa blinked, a blush tinting her golden skin. She returned the smile, though it was small and hesitant and for the first time ever, Valeera saw the briefest hint of fear. "So I did. Does it offend you to know that I have found myself... Caring for you in that way?"

Valeera shook her head quickly, wincing slightly at how the ridges caught against the edges of her opening. "No! No. I.." She blushed darkly. "I liked it. I love it. It's what helped me.." She gestured down between their bodies where she sat flush with Lireesa's lap.

The older woman looked down, the smile blooming into a true one. "So it did." She paused, the smile dimming, the hesitation returning. "While I'm glad you don't mind it, please do not think you need to return my feelings. They are my very much my own and should not inter-"

Valeera rolled her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Lireesa hard. The kiss seemed to do the trick as Lireesa's eyes closed and she returned it with equal fervor. Valeera moaned into the kiss as Lireesa's tongue swept her mouth. She felt that familiar heat coil in her belly again and now that she found the fullness bearable, she followed that urge and moved. She braced herself on Lireesa's shoulders as she started to lift herself far enough so that only the head of the toy rested inside her until she slid back down again. It was smoother this time. The ridges and the bumps still pressed against the side of her inner walls and the curve of the tip still struck the spot that never failed to make her shiver and the toy still filled her, stretching her to her limit but it was smoother. Smooth enough that she found herself gliding against it with just enough resistance for it to feel delightfully full as she rode the toy slowly, almost lazily.

"Valeera," Lireesa exhaled as she began to move. "You don't.."

"Shh," it was Valeera's turn to quiet Lireesa. "I want to. I need to. I'm greedy you know,” she said with a breathless laugh, “One is never enough. I want as much as you can give. I think I’m always going to want it. I think you’ve ruined me."

Lireesa exhaled through her nose and nodded, "I understand." She did. She knew Valeera's appetite matched her own for her but there was a softness in her eyes and that smile that told her that Valeera was talking about more than just sex. It warmed something inside her that she thought had once burned when the father of her children had passed away. So she stayed still, basking in that warmth and watched as Valeera rode her slowly but surely.

Valeera's breathing started to grow irregular, coming in short breaths between moans. Lireesa sat entranced, doing little more than thumb idly at her nipple and stroke lightly at her hip. But it was all Valeera needed for her to come again, this time with a long, low drown out moan and short hard grinds against Lireesa's hips.

Lireesa leaned in, trailing her mouth against sweat dampened skin, licking up the salt and the taste of Valeera with every pass. Valeera sighed, leaning into Lireesa’s mouth. They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds being Valeera’s breathing as she brought it back under control and the soft sucking sounds Lireesa made when she marked a bruise somewhere on the younger woman’s shoulder or neck.

Every time Valeera shifted, she could feel the toy inside her, bumping up against her, still stretching her even though she was fully hilted. She was starting to feel sore and she had come twice but there was something missing. It was like an itch in a hard to reach place. All the other places you scratched felt nice but that one spot...

She thought about it for a while, idly grinding against Lireesa and then gasped when she managed to trail her mouth down to Valeera’s breast and drag a fang along her nipple. “That’s it!”

Lireesa hummed and pulled back as Valeera squirmed. “What’s it?”

“I was wondering why I was still feeling restless and I think I figured it out.”

Lireesa blinked. “You came twice and on something you had great difficulty with at first. Was that not enough?”

“It was great but no. It’s not. Now that I’m used to this thing, I need it rougher.” Valeera leaned forward, nipping at Lireesa’s jaw. “I need you to really fuck me with it. Then I’ll be happy.”

Lireesa made a choking sound and stared at Valeera. “You wa-.”

Valeera grinned, “Yup! I really need you to just... really fuck me hard, you know like you do every other time when you're wearing a strap." She paused for effect and added in a sing song voice, "I know you want to,"

“Hmm...” Lireesa slowed down, stroking her hands along the younger woman’s sides.

The spy shivered and leaned closer, “I know you’re worried but I promise it’s fine. I won’t break.” She smirked, “or if I do, it’ll be in the best of ways. What do you say?”

Lireesa stayed silent, clearly thinking this through. Then something shifted. Her jaw hardened and her expression cooled as she twisted a nipple lightly. Valeera gave a soft yelp and grinned triumphantly. “What are your orders Ranger-General?” She said in a low husky voice.

“Get up and turn around. Drop your hips slowly. Do as I say and you will be well rewarded.”

“Oooh. I love it when you get like this. Right away ma’am!” Valeera hummed as she lifted herself off Lireesa, wincing at the emptiness. It seemed the enhance the soreness between her legs and she suddenly desperately wanted to be filled again. She slid off the bed and turned around so she was still bracketing Lireesa’s legs. The older woman scooted forward and put her hands on her hips, urging her backward, guiding her until the tip of the toy rested once again against her entrance.

Valeera sighed in pleasure.

“Steady now, kitten.” Lireesa murmured now that she had Valeera where she wanted her. She used her grip to keep Valeera steady and prevent her from taking the toy too quickly.

Valeera gasped and leaned forward, grabbing onto Lireesa's knees as she went down. She wasn't sure what she expected in this position but it wasn't anything like this. The ridges were now pressing against the front of her walls and the sensation was intense. "Oh Belore," She moaned as she sunk lower and lower onto the toy. She felt Lireesa's hands tighten on her hips before she bottomed out and squirmed. The movement only made the bumps and ridges rub against her more. "No... Please ma'am," She turned her head to shoot Lireesa a coy look over her shoulder and almost came when she saw the older woman staring intently downward; her gaze zeroed in as the thick length slowly slipped inside Valeera.

"Like what you see Ranger-General?" Valeera gave an exaggerated moan and it was enough for LIreesa's head to snap up.

"Very much Ms Sanguinar." There was a slight tremor in LIreesa's voice but it quickly disappeared when she resumed the mantel of control. "Slowly now."

"Yes ma'am." Valeera breathed out through her nose as she eased herself down the last couple of inches and sighed in contentment as soon as she bottomed out. "What now?"

Lireesa's breath was warm against the back of her neck. "Now you hold on."

"What?" Valeera didn't have much time to react before Lireesa forced her hips up against her with a single powerful thrust. She yelped in response and scrambled to find some sort of purchase. One of Lireesa's arms shifted to wrap around her waist while her other arm went up across her chest, palm cover one of her breasts while pulling her close against her. Valeera could fell the fullness of her breasts and the hardness of her nipples against her back and so she leaned further back. One hand reached up and snaked around Lireesa's neck, clinging to her while the other clutched at one of her arms.

Lireesa's hips began a steady rhythm of slow hard thrusts that Valeera tried to meet but her feet were slipping against the floor of the room and she couldn't quite get her footing. All she could do was try and engage her core, using it to lift herself up and down in time with the thrusts. The attempt proved even more difficult when Lireesa spread her legs to plant them more firmly on the floor. Valeera's thighs were forced even further apart into a near split, leaving her entirely to the mercy of the Ranger-General.

"Oh gods. Hnn!" Valeera cried out as she tipped her head back against Lireesa's shoulder. She felt the sharp tug of teeth against her earlobe and she shuddered.

"Is this what you wanted Ms. Sanguinar?" Lireesa managed to growl between grunts. She pressed two fingers against the younger woman's clit, rubbing it in hard circular motions in time to the thrusts of her hips. The hand at her breast was gentler, taking the time to knead the soft flesh even as her fingers played with the nipple. The differing sensations of her hands, the rough cant of her hips and the constant battering of the ridges against Valeera's most sensitive spots as a result was driving Valeera mad in the best way possible. Pleasure was spreading through her like wildfire and she was crying out now with every thrust, unable to hold any of it in.

Lireesa growled, scraping her fangs along every inch of skin she could reach. She could feel her control slipping bit by bit as Valeera writhed against her. The continued friction between the textured base of the toy against her own clit had been going on since Valeera first attempted to settle herself on the toy but she had kept the urge to drive into Valeera in check, choosing to focus on the younger woman's pleasure instead. But now that urge was back and grown exponentially stronger with Valeera slowly losing her own control. Adding that was the addition of her nipples dragging against the younger woman's back every time she moved.

She tried to focus on something else, on the way Valeera's breast felt in her hand, how firm her nipple was beneath her fingers or how between her arousal and the lubrication from the toy, her clit was so slippery Lireesa was forced to almost pinch it just to maintain friction. She thought about how her thighs were burning as she quickened her pace, pounding into Valeera with short choppy thrusts but the way Valeera's cries grew louder and shorter with every thrust only served to loosen her grip on reality even further.

So she bit down at the cord that connected Valeera's neck and shoulder making the younger woman wail and grind down harder on her lap.

The bite was what pushed Valeera over the edge. She wailed, her body thrashing before Lireesa's strong arms pinned her in place against her chest as she ground against Lireesa's hips, her fingers curling into her skin. She felt a wetness under her nails that she wasn't sure wasn't sweat but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how the toy felt as she clenched down upon it, the waves of pleasure as it pulsed through her and how Lireesa was grunting and snarling in her ear, the once steady but punishingly harsh cant of her hips stopping for a single long torturous moment before starting again with erratic thrusts and twitches.

"Hnnn.. Nnng, L-Lireesa!" Valeera's cries had Lireesa's ears pinned back at the sheer volume but she couldn't help herself. She drove harder into the younger woman, demanding more friction as the toy ground against her clit. The way Valeera was clinging to the toy only increased the pressure and suddenly Lireesa was coming, her own walls clenching against emptiness even as she chased for a longer orgasm.

Eventually, Lireesa stopped and Valeera all but collapsed against the older woman. They rested there, panting in near unison with Lireesa barely holding the both of them up by bracing their bodies with a hand on the bed.

"Oh Belore," Valeera breathed, her words slurred and voice hoarse. She was definitely broken. She could barely feel anything between her legs.

"Are you.. Was that.. Sufficient..?" Lireesa gasped into Valeera's ear.

Valeera nodded tiredly and with shaky arms and legs, leveraged herself off the toy, wincing slightly at how empty the toy left her but she was too tired to do anything about it. Instead she flopped sideways onto the bed. She yawned and watched with half-lidded eyes as Lireesa slowly removed the harness and tossed it to the side for cleaning later. She managed to roll onto her back with the older woman's help so she could wipe her down with a damp towel that she produced from somewhere. The cool cloth felt good against her but she winced when the rough material pressed between her legs. "Ah..!"

Lireesa stopped. "Sensitive?"

"Mmm.."

"Okay," Lireesa's voice was soft and her touch softer still. She was careful, slow and methodical as she cleaned Valeera and then herself with a second towel. Both towels were tossed to the side as she crawled up the bed. There was a flicker of hesitation but then Valeera was reaching out for her. Lireesa smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Valeera's head.

"Thank you," Valeera murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Lireesa brushed the hair out of Valeera's eyes and settled herself so she had most of her weight on her legs and arms. "Your welcome dalah'surfal."

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that... Your beloved..." Valeera ran her hand from Lireesa's neck and down her side. "I would.. Get you off but.." She yawned.

Lireesa chuckled and reached down to stop her hand. "I've gotten off already. Twice because of you."

Valeera hummed, "But I didn't.. You know.. With my mouth."

"There's always tomorrow," Lireesa said softly and rolled onto her back, pulling Valeera with her. She let the younger woman adjust herself over her, tucking her head into the crook of her neck but it was Lireesa who placed her hand between her breasts, near her heart.

Valeera sighed, her voice barely a whisper, "Promise?"

Lireesa turned her head and brushed her lips over the top of Valeera's head. "Promise."

"Good. Because... Mmm.. I'm going to be so good..," Valeera snuggled closer, "You'll never want another girl again."

"I know you will Valeera Sanguinar, because you already are."


End file.
